Individuals and organizations increasingly generate and store vast amounts of data. For example, some websites (such as social media platforms) may allow users to upload practically unlimited amounts of text, pictures, videos, and other types of media. Websites typically store this data in servers and/or data centers such that the data may later be accessed by users. This storage burden is further increased by the fact that many websites and/or data centers create and store duplicate copies of data for disaster-recovery, testing, regulatory, or other purposes.
To accommodate the ever-growing storage demands of consumers, data storage centers may often manage many thousands of storage devices. In some examples, these storage devices may be housed within aisles of drawers and/or racks. Operating such large numbers of storage devices (and especially when the devices are in close proximity with one another) may require extensive and/or powerful cooling systems to ensure the devices maintain a suitable operating temperature. Such cooling systems may often involve fans that dissipate heat generated by the storage devices. Unfortunately, some conventional heat-dissipation systems may disrupt the performance of the devices that they are designed to cool. For example, the rotation of blades within a fan may generate acoustic waves and/or rotational vibrations that interfere with the rotation of hard disk drives. As a result, the disks may be unable to accurately and/or efficiently store and retrieve data. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved heat-dissipation systems for storage devices.